


Dry Bowser's Beach Stroll

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Mario Kart - Fandom
Genre: Beaches, Day At The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: Dry Bowser goes on a peaceful stroll on the beach, only for things to get rather rough and sandy...





	1. Chapter 1

Dry Bowser was taking a nice stroll around the sandy beaches of the Koopa Troopa Beach, enjoying the crisp breeze of the seas and the sounds of seagulls screeching out. It seemed to be the perfect time to enjoy a stroll, approaching the three red and yellow ramps leading up to the cave shortcut. He needed a break from racing all the time, and taking a nice, quiet stroll on a beautiful beach was quite the thing to solve that.

It sounded like things were going to end rather well... until out of nowhere a Bullet Bill came zooming by. Dry Bowser turned around, only to be reduced to a pile of bones by the bullet bill, watching the missile explode into the cave as he began to readjust himself, wondering what was going on as he took a look at the damage done to the cave.

"Hmmm... wonder what was that all about..." Dry Bowser muttered to himself, only to be attacked by various green and red shells that were shooting out of nowhere, falling on his body as he noticed the red crabs scuttling on the shore being hit into non existence. "Of course, what did I expect... stupid shells..."

Dry Bowser got back up, dusting himself up, only for a spiny winged blue shell to arrive and smash right down onto him, turning him into a pile of skeletal bits once again, the bony reptile sighing in annoyance as he knew he had to get to the bottom of where these deadly items were coming from.


	2. Chapter 2

Dry Bowser realized that things were not going to be easier for him as


End file.
